1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a constructional unit for a drivetrain of a motor vehicle with at least one clutch arrangement configured to decouple an internal combustion engine from the drivetrain, and with a speed-adaptive vibration absorber apparatus, particularly a centrifugal pendulum absorber, for reducing vibrations in the drivetrain with at least one damper mass that can be deflected along a deflection path, wherein there is further provided a limiting device configured to exert a force on the at least one damper mass such that the movement of the damper mass is at least limited, and to a hybrid drivetrain arrangement.
2. Related Art
Speed-adaptive vibration absorbers, particularly centrifugal pendulum absorbers, are used to reduce irregularities in the drivetrain. Annoying noises can occur at low speeds, for example, when starting and stopping the engine, because the damper masses are no longer held by centrifugal force and knock against the boundaries of the damper path due to the force of gravity.
Therefore, it has been suggested, for example, in DE 199 54 274 or DE 10 2009 051 724, to limit the movement of the damper mass at low speeds and to apply a force to the damper mass which clamps the damper mass. The limiting devices are constructed in such a way that they automatically fix the damper mass when speed is reduced and, therefore, when there is a reduction in centrifugal force. However, this prior art has the drawback that these speed-dependent limiting devices reliably secure the damper mass only at extremely low speeds. If the speed-adaptive vibration absorber is used, for example, in connection with an electric machine having rather low speeds, rattling noises may result in spite of the automatic clamping device because the speed-dependent limiting of movement of the damper masses is only initiated at extremely low speeds.